


Phone calls

by Amos24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: AU, F/F, Modern AU, OC, OC characters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amos24/pseuds/Amos24
Summary: Unexpectedly ambushed on her way home from work. Adora bleeding and in pain has to make a decision on who to call.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 121





	Phone calls

**Author's Note:**

> Well here I am again. I don’t know what muse caused me to right this write after I have decided not to write again and the level of angst is high and it maybe its because I am feeling melodramatic who knows! well enjoy.
> 
> If you see a mistake let me know! I’ll maybe fix it. And if you leave a kudos or a comment I am very grateful and sorry if I don’t reply.

Laying there on the dirty and cold ground for who knows how long, holding a hand tightly to her abdomen. Despite her effects the blood still continues to leak between the gaps of her fingers and when she coughs its stickily wet and painful. Hands shaking, breath laboured she unlocks her phone, screen having been smashed in the struggle and it cuts her thumb leaving a streak of red in its path. 

Taking shallow breaths she choses who to call with the last of her energy. Mind made up she with one hand that shakes uncontrollably, taps the damaged screen and somehow gets the right contact and hits the phone symbol next to their name to ring.

She doesn’t have to wait long the person picking up after a couple of rings.

“Hello, Jorge’s whores, how can we help?”

Laughing wetly, looking to the sky heart aching.

“Hey,” its strained and a little wet from tears.

“Is everything ok?” Her tone quickly changes, trading the lightness with concern and it makes her smile sadly.

Leaning her heavy head against the brick wall unable to keep it up, sighing and coughing slightly more wetness touches the corner of her lip. 

“Its been a long day.” She admits and suddenly feeling more winded the price of speaking, but refusing to give it away she hits mute on her end so she can still hear her voice but she can’t hear her.

“Ok if you are sure thats all it is,” she sounds skeptic but continues like normal, “you still coming to dinner?” Its well past dinner time, and she was supposed to be getting the extras needed to finish the meal.

She releases a sound of distress and unmutes the phone.

“Sorry babe don’t think I’ll make it tonight.” She mutes it again crying.

“Boss being a shit-face again?” She laughs breathlessly, doubling over herself more blood spilling and lung filling with something other than air.

“Yea real bitch tonight,” wheezing and slurring her words she doesn’t bother to mute lacking the energy and because she knows its not going to be long she can feel the numbness spreading from her toes to her tummy, already feeling the fuzziness buzzing in her head.

“I love you so much and I am so sorry.” She says phone sliding from her ice-block of a hand and her head drops to her chest next intake of air gurgles in her chest. 

“Adora? Adora!! Adora?!!!” The phone screams for her attention but she just can’t move as desperately as she wants to and hearing the distress in her lovers voice, it hurts so much more than the life she can physically feel leaving her.

She never wanted to leave her again but both times she didn’t have a choice.

“Sorry Catra sorr.” Her last breath of air.

Silence, no gurgling breaths, nothing except the faint hysterical crying coming from the abandoned phone.


End file.
